Konoha's Voodoo Child
by Don Manta Ray
Summary: Long ago a child walked into a smokey bar, owned by a retired Jounin, and his Destiny and journey into the ninja world takes a huge nose dive! Look out Konoha! The Voodoo Child has been born!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!

And welcome once more to a new story bought to you by me Golfbum!

Once more I have bought you another story that I hope will take off just like my others. Please give a round of applause to my new Story

**The Voodoo Child**

Now for those who listen to damn good music should know who is being referenced just from the title. Big props to whoever can guess who I'm talking about ha ha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any music/ music artist that might make an appearance in this story. I'm just a fan!

This story will contain a Guitar/Gen-jutsu Naruto!

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen!

* * *

Konoha's Kunai Night Club, otherwise known to those who regularly flock to it as K.C, is a decent sized bar and dance club exclusive to only those of Konoha's Shinobi forces. Konoha headbands and Identification cards were needed to enter the club or else you were turned away.

This seemingly normal nightclub was where every Academy student dreamed of going after their graduation to help celebrate their not to soon ending torture and where they would tell stories of great valor and honor with their comrades and great friends.

One such team that manage to make this dream come true is the newly minted Genin team known as Team Seven. This team consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Heir to the Uchiha Clan and the Sharingan which is said to copy and break down any jutsu used against them. Along the Uchiha was his number one fan Haruno Sakura, a pink haired lass born to a civilian couple with brains that made her one of the smartest in class. Their third team mate is the second in line to receive the title of Clan Head, Hyuuga Hanabi, youngest sister to Hyuuga Hinata and youngest Daughter to Hyuuga Hiashi and holder of the Byakugen.

These three new Genin were sitting in a reserved booth big enough to seat several people, waiting for their ever late teacher Hatake Kakashi to arrive.

Though only being Genin for a couple of months this was the first time they had ever entered the K.C, being so busy with D-rank missions.

Even the normally stoic Sasuke and Hanabi were looking around; excitement barley making it passed their nearly unbreakable faces as they looked around in wonder.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're here we're actually here!" Sakura reminded them as she looked around watching Jounins and Chunins ordering drinks, having snacks, laughing, or flirting with members of the opposite sexes. "I wonder what Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to us here about?" she continued not even looking back to her teammates as she asked the question.

Hanabi was the first to answer, "May be it has something to do with our first C-rank mission tomorrow? We did just get it today and perhaps he wants to celebrate on getting our first one?"

"You would think," Sasuke decided to chime in, "That he would bring us here after we succeed in our first C-rank mission wouldn't you agree?"

"Well we are the first ever team he has passed in his entire jounin history." Hanabi stated with Sasuke nodding his head seeing her point.

"Hey guys isn't that Team Eight? I think I do see your sister Hanabi!" Sakura shouted to them causing her two team mates to jump up and look around.

"Hey yeah it is her! Hinata over here! Hinata!" Hanabi shouted to her older sister who was with her two teammates Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, with Akamaru riding on Kiba's head.

Her older sister turned her head towards them and then she spoke to her teammates pointing to her waving sister and fellow kunoichi.

Nodding their heads the entire team went and sat in the same booth as Team Seven exchanging greetings.

"So guys what do you think of Kunai Club? Isn't this place freaking awesome!" Kiba shouted after the initial greetings. Everyone nodded their heads as Kiba continued to go on defining how cool the entire place was.

Sakura and Hanabi decided, droning out Kiba, to ask Hinata and Shino why Team Eight was at the Club.

"Our Sensei, Kurenai, told us to meet her here tonight. She said that she had something important to tell us and that we would be celebrating." Shino told them in his own stoic voice.

Hinata nodded along with him, "So what are you guys doing here? Are you meeting your sensei here tonight?"

The females of Team Seven told them their idea of their sensei wanting to celebrate their first ever C-rank mission, which bewildered Team Eight seeing as they had yet to get anything other the D's for weeks.

"Man you guys are so lucky!" Kiba cried, with tears running down his face, "You're the first to get a C-rank and get to actually leave the village!" He laid his head on the table and began to pretend to cry while his teammates rubbed his back.

A voice decided to cut in, over lapping Kiba's Crocodile Tears.

"Well then you're going to love what we have to tell you tonight."

Team Eight and Seven both looked up to see their Sensei's along with Team 10 and their sensei Sarutobi Asuma.

"Hey guys!" a jolly yell came from a sky blue eyed blond known as Yamanaka Ino while her two teammates were behind her. Akamichi Choji waved back a bag of chips in his right hand while Nara Shikamaru slouched behind him a bored expression on his face.

Forcing all the Genin to take a seat the adults stood in front of the booth blocking the young teens a view of the stage and of most of the bar.

Kakashi decided to move forward first seeing as how it affected his team the most. "Team Seven as of this moment on our C-rank mission to Wave has been canceled." he said with a smile on his masked covered face.

And as expected the entire team exploded with anger! Cries of "why", "What the hell sensei?", and several cuss words said by the Hyuuga Princess came out from the booth before Kakashi manage to calm his students down a bit.

"Easy now boy and girls! We're still going to Wave and guarding Tazuna-san!" he shouted once he heard Hanabi's threat of Jyukening him where the sun don't shine. His shout confused all the Genin there as they tried to make sense of what the older Shinobi had said.

"But sensei how can we still be guarding Tazuna-san and going to Wave if it's not our mission?" Sakura decided to ask.

Nodding to the other two sensei's Kakashi yelled "Team Seven, Eight and Ten Attention!"

Sitting straight up the genin paced very close attention to the three teachers.

"As of this moment... You're all being assigned a joint B-rank mission to Wave to protect two Clients."

The genin sat there in their seats, butts glued to the cushion at what they just heard before smiles and "YES!" was heard from the booth.

"Kurenai and I will be team leaders for this mission while Asuma heads to the capital to take care of some business there with the Daimyo." Kakashi continued.

Team Ten gasped and looked at their sensei with wide eyes. Asuma took a puff of his cigarette and blew smoke into the air, "Sorry guys I can't go on this one right now. The Daimyo sent a letter saying that he needed a reliable shinobi for a trip he is taking to see the Daimyo of Wind for a dinner party."

Seeing the sad faces he continued, "Hey now come on there will be plenty of B-ranks and I Promise to be there on the next on I swear! Let's just spend the night celebrating on your first joint B-rank!"

Hearing that the teachers sat with their students and actually had a good time till the clock started winding down to eleven o'clock at night.

Once eleven came around all the lights started turning off till only three were on over the stage that had all kinds of musical instruments from guitars to a nice looking drum set.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on? Is it Karaoke night tonight?" Hanabi asked, not noticing the huge hearts that showed up in Sakura's and Ino's eyes as they thought about singing their words of love to "Their" Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi's chuckle though quickly squashed their dreams like one crushes a mosquito, "No Hanabi-chan, there won't be any Karaoke tonight but something that is much better and easier on the ears. Trust me!"

All the genin turned towards the stage and watched as several waiters sealed up tables and chairs into the floor, showing a wooden tile dance floor. After the floor was cleared an old grizzled man walked onto the stage.

"Greeting fellow Shinobi and Kunoichi! And welcome to Konoha's one and only Kunai Night Club!".

Applause and cheers rang out among the crowd before the old man continued, "Now some of you know me as the owner of this fine establishment and you know I get only the best for you folks. Well tonight folks we have a real special treat! All the way back from his trip out in Lightning territory please welcome back **Konoha's Voodoo Child!**", he finished in a deep rumbling voice and walked off stage as the light went out and the entire building roared in excitement and happiness.

"Voodoo Child? I've never heard of that name before have you guys?" Ino asked everyone who mostly nodded no.

They all turned back to the stage and watched as a cloaked figure walked onto the stage and grabbed a hold of one of the electrical guitars that had the Leaf symbol engraved into the neck and a decent sized symbol on the body. After securing the guitar around his body the person removed his hood showing a young tan face with blue eyes and a head full of spiky blond hair.

His six whiskers like scars seemed to stretch as he let loose a huge smile as he spoke into the microphone.

"Good Evening Konoha, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Chapter one done and done!

What do you people think? Yay or nay?

Also what song would you like him to perform first?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Golfbum here with another exciting chapter to: Konoha's Voodoo Child.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed: , hellzanetruesdale, ichigo1508, the Un of Uncommen, GroupXZ, and suntan140.

And thank you to all those who have favorite or put this story on your alerts!

Special shout out to the Un of Uncommen and sutan 140 for their suggestions, unfortunately their suggestions while good were not exactly what I was looking for. Though that doesn't mean I won't be using their songs, I just have to find the right time and place in this story to use them.

Now there have actually been some minor changes, I have decided that while he will be mainly guitar/genjustu Naruto will not be actually anchored down to that. He will have a wide variety of music skills stretching quite out there. He will also have two other band members but you'll find out soon who they are.

Also be on the lookout for references to other movies, shows, etc. first to spot those gets a prize of their choosing!

Disclaimer: I don't own crap! Just the plot!

* * *

Chapter Two: Give me the Beat Boys and Free my Soul!

The bar had simply exploded into cheers from the Jounins and Chunins, while some Genin clapped quietly.

The only ones who were in complete shock at seeing this kid on stage in a Shinobi only bar were the newly graduate Genin teams: Seven, Eight and Ten.

"Sensei?" the youngest Hyuuga asked turning to the masked man who was staring at the stage in pride, "Who is that kid?"

"Hmm? Oh that's just Uzumaki Naruto. He is a popular musician here in Konoha though he rarely plays in any other clubs besides this one." The silver haired Ninja spoke.

His pink haired genin decided to ask her own questions, "So is he a shinobi like us? Is that why he plays here?"

"HA! You're asking if he went to that worthless academy that you green beans graduated from?" a deep rumbling voice was heard asking.

Turning to their left everyone saw the old man from the stage earlier. He stood about five foot nine inches, with a long brown beard that went all the way past his chest, deep dark sunglasses covering his eyes. On his head was a dark collared beanie and he was wearing the regular jounin vest over his dark undershirt and had dark pants and steel toed boots on his lower half.

"Eh hehehe good evening Kyuuha-san! How are you this night?" Kakashi greeted the store owner.

Kyuuha snorted before digging into his vest pulling out a bag of tobacco and rolling paper, "I've been better Kakashi-san, my joints are hurting, lungs are getting worse and two of my students are still being idiots. Oh and I seemed to have gotten some sort of rash from that new place in the red light district." He finished rolling the joint, licking the end so that it would stick. "Hey! Hiruzen's brat! Got a light?" he asked Asuma who quickly fumbled with his lighter before handing it to the old man.

The jounin sweat dropped at the older man's greeting while the genin had different expressions on their face ranging from disgust to open laughter.

Hanabi though decided to speak up about his earlier statement, "So that kid up there is not a true Konoha shinobi?"

Kyuuha roaring laughter rang out causing some of the bars patrons to turn their heads away from the stage.

"Let's get one thing clear princess that "Kid" up there could wipe the floor with all of you, use your blood to write new songs, and still have time to grab a drink with a me and some hot babes." Kyuuha told them with a straight face.

"Hn, he looks really weak to me." Sasuke spoke up. His fan girls as well as Kiba nodding their heads each agreeing with him.

"Yeah I could totally whip his ass! Right Akamaru?" Kiba asked his partner who barked excitedly.

"Don't get too excited there runt. If sensei says he could beat you to a bloody pulp you'd better believe him."

Three more people walked up to the table. Two males and a female, who was with three gray and white dogs at her side.

"Well if it isn't two failures and my first success!" Kyuuha spoke up causing the two men to bow their heads in shame.

"Come on old man give us a break!" Izumo Kamizuki pleaded to his old teacher, his ever present bandanna on his forehead

"Give it up Izumo. We'll never be able to change his mind, since we were stuck with him for another year while Hana made chunin." Kotetsu Hagane told his partner.

Hana Inuzuka meanwhile laughed as her two old teammates held their heads in shame.

"Hey sis what are you doing here?" Kiba asked his older sister who finally pulled herself together.

"Oh I was just on my way home when I spotted these two running around looking like the idiots they were." She told him.

Kotetsu and Izumo once more dropped their heads in shame, "Not you too Hana….."

Kyuuha laughed as he saw Hana Inuzuka and her dogs quietly giggle at the two expressions before straightening up.

"Now before you two do anything else I have just one itty bitty question for you." He asked them.

"Yes sensei?" the two chunin asked their old teacher.

Then next thing Izumo and Kotetsu knew was that they were flying straight through the air, heading for the stage, courtesy of Kyuuha Ass Kick Express.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO NOT ON STAGE WITH THE KID?"

_On Stage_

'_Those idiots! Where the hell are they?'_, the young man thought to himself as he continued to wave to the cheering crowd. _'Damn them Kyuuha-sensei is going to kill us if this crowd gets rowdy.'_

After thinking about the bars owner giving him a good thrashing he clearly heard Kyuuha yell out something before he saw his two traveling buddies flying through the air towards him.

Ducking quickly he soon heard the two crashes on to the stage. As he stood back up he turned around to see both Izumo and Kotetsu standing on the stage like nothing had happened while getting into their positions.

"I got to figure out how you guys do that one of these days" he told them before turning back to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for being as patient with us as my two band mates took their time getting here! May I introduce our drummer and keyboard player the chunin Izumo Kamizuki!"

Izumo who had just set himself up behind the drum set quickly stood back up and bowed to the crowd who cheered for him.

"Also with us is our resident bass guitarist and saxophone player the chunin Kotetsu Hagane!"

Kotetsu looked up from his tuning to give a laid back wave to the crowd who cheered for both of their fellow shinobi respectively.

"And you all know who I am but for you newcomers you can just call me Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Voodoo Child!"

Naruto nodded at the cheering before signaling to the two men on stage, who then made a cross like hand sign before shouting together "Shadow Clone Technique!"

A single clone from each man appeared next to them who then went and grabbed their own instruments. Izumo's clone grabbed a keyboard while Kotetsu's grabbed a saxophone and soon each clone was ready to play.

"Alright boys let's show this folks what music is all about!" Naruto shouted before he slowly started strumming his guitar while each of his band mates slowly began to match him.

Naruto then started with the opening verse:

**Day after day I'm more confused**

**But I look for the light through the pourin' rain**

**You know, that's a game, that I hate to loose**

**I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame**

The crowd at the bar once more opened up into cheers as Naruto and the group played one of their classics for them. Some had even pulled out lighters or were humming and singing to the song.

Izumo and Kotetsu then joined together with Naruto for the chorus:

**Give me the beat boys and free my soul**

**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**

**Give me the beat boys and free my soul**

**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**

The newly promoted genin watched in awe as the boy who couldn't have been older than them continue to serenade the crowd with his voice. And while they had not heard anything like this song before it brought a sense of relaxation.

They sat back and watched as Naruto continued on:

**Beginin' to think, that I'm wastin' time**

**And I don't understand the things I do**

**The world outside looks so unkind**

**I'm countin' on you, you can carry me through**

The sensei of Team Seven Eight and Ten were slowly drifting along with the beat off into their own worlds. Kakashi was leaning against the booth with his arms crossed as he remembered his short time with his old teammates Obito and Rin and how he wished they were here with him.

Kurenai and Asuma on the other hand slowly joined the crowd on the dance floor and began to slow dance. Completely forgetting where they were and focusing on each other while others began to join them as well.

**Give me the beat boys and free my soul**

**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**

**Give me the beat boys and free my soul**

**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**

Kotetsu's clone played a bit on its saxophone after the chorus. The melody smooth and played like a true pro showing how much time Kotetsu had put into playing to develop the skill.

**And when my mind is free**

**You know your melody can move me**

**And when I'm feelin' blue**

**The guitars come through to soothe me**

**Thanks for the joy you've given me**

**I want you to know I believe in your song**

**And rhythm, and rhyme, and harmony**

**You helped me along, you're makin' me strong**

Kyuuha watched as the three (to him) boys continued to play on stage as he left the new genin teams behind to watch the show from the comfort of his bar stool. As he sat down he ordered a cup of sake, of which his employee gave him a saucer and bottle before moving on to the other patrons. As he slowly finished pouring his drink he lifted the saucer and gave a silent toast to the band, _'Well done my boys I'm glad you've taken what I've taught you and nurtured it into what it is now.'_

"Now give me the beat boys and free my soul." He whispered to himself as he quickly downed what was in the saucer. The band did just that as they slowly finished up their song.

**Give me the beat boys and free my soul**

**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**

**Give me the beat boys and free my soul**

**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**

**Won't you take me away**

**Give me the beat boys and free my soul**

**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**

**Give me the beat boys and free my soul**

**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**

**Won't you take me away**

The band took a bow as the crowd cheered once more for them including the new genin.

"Thank you, thank you you're too kind!" Naruto yelled loudly to reach the crowd. His wide smile reaching his ears as he soaked in the crowd's enjoyment. "You've all been a wonderful audience and while I wish we could stay on stage and play for you all night but I've got a mission in the morning and would like a little time to relax with my friends."

Disappointed the crowd slowly dispersed into their own groups while someone turned on the jukebox which began playing some loud music. Naruto and the other two slowly walked over to the bar where Kyuuha was sitting and waiting for them.

"So old man what did you think? Were we awesome or not!" Naruto asked in excitement. He, Izumo and Kotetsu leaned in hoping to hear some praise from the bar owner.

The owner looked at the trio with a stern face on him as they quietly waited for his approval.

"Needs work."

And with those two words their cheery attitude came tumbling down. "WHAT?"

"Kotetsu were you playing that saxophone or giving it a blow job? If you're looking to impress some of these boys do it on your own time not on stage. Izumo were you playing with your feet or your hands boy! Either way I've never heard a worse sounding keyboard in my life also what was up with that racket on the drums? How do you expect to beat an opponent if you can't even make a beat on the drums! Bah!" he berated them before pouring himself another saucer and taking a swig and turning on his last victim, Naruto.

"And you! Oh brother where do I even begin? I did not teach you about the hearts and souls of music for you to go on stage and sound like some whiny prepubescent boy who sounds like he has been smoking twenty packs of cigarettes since he was born, has a lesbian haircut, and uses machines to fix his voice!"

Kyuuha continued after stopping to catch his breath, "And that poor guitar! Oh Kami have mercy on my soul for letting you get your hands on that guitar. You should have smashed it into the ground after that performance! It is now forever shamed and no one will ever want to play it again. And what's with that cloak? Are you naked under there? You know the rules boy no shirt no shoes no service!"

First the feelings of disappointment flooded their systems before quickly changing to anger and all three decided to jump the old bar owner.

"We're going to kick your ass old man!"

Kyuuha sat silently as the three young men reached for him while team Seven, Eight, and Ten watched from their booth across the room. What had happened next would go down as the most sound and greatest ass-kicking to ever been seen nor will it ever happen again.

Unfortunately for the three teams they would never ever know what happened during the fight because at the same time, simultaneously they all… Blinked.

When their eyes opened back up the only thing they saw was Kyuuha standing at the bar instead of sitting on his bar stool pouring himself another drink. They looked around trying to find the three males who had decided to attack the owner before noticing someone hanging from the ceiling fan.

This was Izumo who looked like he had been thrown into a blender and was missing his headband allowing his brown hair to shadow his face, his underwear wrapped around one of the blades the only thing holding him up there as the fan slowly spun around.

"Holy crap! Guys look over there!" Kiba's voice was heard yelling causing them to look towards the stage and see what was left of Kotetsu laying straight up like a pole feet in the air while the upper half of his body was completely under the stage having broken through the wooden boards. He was missing his pants, shoes, and socks leaving him only in his white boxers with the words 'KISS THIS' printed on the back of them. Though it looked like someone had crossed out the two 'SS' and replace them with the letters 'C' and 'K' while also writing the word 'ME' over 'THIS'.

"There is only two of them," Hinata stuttered, "Where is the other guy?"

They all turned back to the bar where they heard a deep and painful groan originate from behind the bar. They all gasped as a broken and mangled hand reached up from behind the bar causing Ino and Sakura to scream in fear, and Hinata to faint in shock before it was revealed to be the young singer. He had deep purple bruises on his face, his hair matted with blood, and what seemed to be an entire bar stool cushion inside his mouth. Naruto Uzumaki at the moment was the poster boy for the term 'AKTS' which stood for 'ASS KICKED TO SHIT'.

"Uuuuurgh" was the sound/groan that came from the poor boy before he was picked up by his collar and dragged in front of the three teams.

"Come on fishcake up and at em." Kyuuha said as he stood Naruto on his feet and dusted the reeling boy off before holding out his hand gesturing towards the genin. "Meet the team that will be escorting you to the Land of Waves."

Quickly Naruto shook his head before spitting out the cushion in his mouth, it penetrating the wall just above the youngest Hyuuga's head. Hanabi was stock still in shock at how close it was and how deep it went.

"The hell you talking about old man! What do you mean Escort!"

* * *

Cut!

So what do you think guys? Even more interested into the story now? Should I continue it again?

Let me know what you think and send in any song request you think I could use in this story and check out some of my other ones.

Till next time Readers Read On!

PS the song in this chapter is called "Drift Away" by Aaron and Neville Brothers. If you listen to Uncle Kracker you've proprably heard his version you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello folks and welcome back to chapter three of Konoha's Voodoo Child!

Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorite, etc. it really made my day.

As usual be on the lookout for any references to songs, movies, or anything else while reading this chapter. There will be at least three references in this chapter so if you can name all three you get a prize of your choice for this story or any story I am currently working on.

Disclaimer: I don't own crap! Stupid creators being all greedy!

* * *

Chapter 3: No way in HELL!

Naruto stood staring at the old bar owner as he tried to process what he had just been told.

'_No way in hell! He's got to be joking!' _he thought to himself as he opened his mouth again.

"What exactly do you mean escort? It's a simple enough checkup right why am I going with these kids?"

The three Teams of Genin bristled at the fact that this stranger, who was just as old as most of them just, called them kids.

Kiba stood up in anger, "Who the hell are you to be calling us kids! You about as old as us but I bet you even the the shrimp over there," he pointed at Hanabi who puffed her cheeks in anger at her short stature, "Could beat the ever loving crap out of ya!"

The young blond hands rustled under his cloak; this causing everyone to stiffen in case the guitarist had something up his sleeve. But their fears were eased as the cloak was ripped of showing what the blond was wearing underneath it.

Naruto was wearing loose fitting long sleeve shirt, the sleeves open widely allowing him to put his arms in when he folds them over his chest and the front of the shirt was open in a narrow V-shape showing of Naruto's lean swimmer like body. Everyone took notice of what seemed to be a large intricate tattoo adorned on his stomach.

He also had loose fitting jeans that allowed them to get a peek at the gray boxers he had on. He was also wearing a belt that had slots and holes filled with equipment and scrolls containing who knows what kind of deadly surprises in them. He also wore a simple pair of shinobi sandals with black socks to complete the outfit.

As they took in his clothing Naruto grabbed one of the scrolls of his waist and threw it into the air, forming his hands into the Ram sign. "Release!"

One bang and cloud of smoke caught the attention of the genin as they began couching and waving their hands in order to disperse the smoke before it finally relented. Their eyes opened in shock at the guitar the blond had in his hands.

The body was shaped into the form of an axe, completely black except for the actual blade part which was silver and had an unearthly shine to it. The neck was black as well with the ebony white strings being stretched from the axe like body to right below the wicked, curved point at the end. Opposite of the curved point, sitting behind the curve of the axe was another longer, bigger point that was meant to stab into somebody, not slice.

Naruto's smile turned positively evil as he noticed Kiba started to sweat, "Behold runt the Axe of the Demon! This is one of the many Mystic Instruments scattered throughout the world. Held by the Entity known only as The Demon, he entranced his victims while playing this guitar into a gen-jutsu of the unknown, causing them to freeze completely as their minds where slowly lost to the Darkness before he took their heads with the actual axe that acts as the body."

Naruto ran his hand along the guitar strings, starting from the bottom, causing an almost human like scream to fill the bar and the genin were forced to cover their ears. He continued as though nothing was wrong.

"It was said that his endless slaughter was put to an end by an unknown monk who sealed his spirit and power away in his weapon, locking him in there for all eternity and was hidden away from the world because even though the monk had beaten The Demon he couldn't destroy the weapon itself for fear of releasing him from his deadly prison."

Suddenly the evil smile was changed to a smile of pure happiness, his eyes filled with hearts and stars as he spun the axe around him before hugging it close to his body, "This was the first of the Mystics that I came across and it has been by my side since then!"

Naruto shouldered the musical weapon on his right side, "You could say it's my," he winked, "Pride and joy."

After his little speech the genin that were conscious were looking at the strange boy with a range of looks and many were thinking the same thing.

'_He's an idiot and one seriously creep kid…."_

Kiba, though his body was telling him to shut up for once, decided to open his big mouth, "HA nice story Blondie! But I seriously doubt you can beat me with that piece of fire wood you call a weapon! I wouldn't even need Akamaru for this fight!" as though hearing his name summoned him the small white puppy raised his head out of his partner's jacket, barking out a hello.

Naruto's face then changed once more, this time adopting a more serious look as he hefted the axe and slammed it into the thick table, the point on the body pointing straight at Kiba's heart.

Kiba gulped at the next words from the Naruto's mouth.

"You, Me, outside now. Prove to me you've got the balls to face me without your little puppy and show me your power. If you can stare into the Abyss and not blink after going one round with me then I will give you the respect you think is due."

After that was said Naruto pulled his the axe out with ease and walked outside, a dark energy seeming to leave his body.

Everyone in the bar watched as Naruto stomped outside before turning to the now frozen stiff Inuzuka, waiting to see if he would follow. Kiba then shook himself before leaping over the table and declared loudly how he was going to 'Kick that wanna-be rockstar's ass to next Tuesday!'

Kiba boldly walked towards the door before Kyuuha started walking next to him seemingly trying to get his size.

"What the hell old man? You some kind of tailor as well?" Kiba asked confused as the both walked outside most from the bar following. "Oh I get it after I beat this punk's ass you're gonna make me a kickass suit to show how awesome I am!" Kiba concluded as he stood right across from Naruto who was standing ten yards away in front of another shop.

"Nope." Kyuuha stated as he finished up the measurements and walked back to join the crowd. "A buddy of mine owns the shop that Naruto is standing in front of. But he has arthritis in his hand so he can't work the tape very well anymore."

Kyuuha stood next to the last of the confused genin, Sakura and Ino trying to wake up Hinata who had not yet joined the living. "Just trying to save him the trouble by doing the work for him."

Seeing that her little brother was still not getting it she shouted at him from her position next to a bruised but healing Izumo and Kotetsu, who were laughing and wincing in pain.

"Kiba you idiot! Look at the shop Naruto is standing in front of!"

Kiba then turned his attention back to Naruto trying to find out what they were talking about. He looked to Naruto's left but only saw that there was a side alley that leads into a dead end, before he turned to Naruto's right.

Kiba's eyes widened in fear as he began to realize he might have bitten of more than he could chew. For standing on Naruto's right was a building that shattered what little chance he had of winning.

The sign over the building read 'Konoha's Coffin Trade- Boxing up the Dead since the First Hokage'.

Naruto slowly raised his hand above his head, "Get ready mutt for I'm about to rock you like a hurricane!"

* * *

Cut!

Aright there ya go folks just a short and sweet chapter to lead into the next one since I have no clue how I'm going to write the as kicking of Kiba!

Any suggestions?

Read, Review, and try to spot any references I made here in the chapter. First to get all three gets a prize of their choosing!

See ya on the Drop! Golfbum out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi folks and welcome to Chapter 4 of Konoha's Voodoo Child.

Let's see what's going on in this chapter!

Disclaimer: yeeeeeeah…

* * *

Chapter 4: The Beginning of a Long Journey.

The three genin teams were standing around the Northern gate, waiting for their sensei and the two clients who they would be escorting and protecting. The sun was shining brightly while a cool breeze helped from driving the genin into a blistering rage at how late the two sensei's were.

But there was only one of the genin who wanted so badly to disappear from the world after last night's fiasco. Poor Inuzuka Kiba was covered in light bruises and had a shifty look in his eyes as he jumped at the smallest sound. Thus he became the group's way of warding off their boredom.

"Damn Kiba (snicker) what the hell (snicker) happened to you? (Snicker)" Ino asked knowing full well what happened but was trying to get a rise out of him, the other trying to hold in their laughter as well.

Kiba growled at them, his pride in shambles, "You guys know damn well what happened so just let it out alright!" This would have seemed threatening if he hadn't looked like a breeze could've knocked him down.

"That's what you get dobe." The Uchiha said a smirk on his face, "You sure you passed the graduation test with clear marks? Iruka-sensei must've been drunk to pass you."

Kiba then stood to his full height but was forced to grasp his ribs in pain at the sudden use. Shino and Hinata were by his side saying that he shouldn't push himself, but he ignored them and his pain before he marched right up to the smug Uchiha, with Akamaru growling from his place on Kiba's head.

Sasuke looked straight into the Dog user's eyes with that smirk still on his face, but his body ready for action. "Got something to say Mutt?"

Kiba looked into Sasuke's eyes about ready to try and claw at his perfect face before he felt a weight on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with Uzumaki Naruto's blue eyes and his face paled.

"Hey ya Gaki! How ya feeling today? Any better?"

Now Kiba was a respectable shinobi of Konoha and he later claimed that what he did was done in the most graceful and respectable way to greet your client that many hours ago beat you to a pulp.

He let loose a very civilian womanly shriek and disappeared faster than an Akamichi from a Diet Trainer armed with low carb bread.

Naruto stood there in shock as he stared at the empty space that used to be filled by the Inuzuka kid._ 'Damn that kid looked like he had seen a ghost?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He and the others began to look around for the poor boy that had disappeared out of nowhere.

Naruto then looked at Hyuuga Hinata and told her, "Hey beautiful why don't you and your sis use your Byakugen and look for his ass would ya your teachers are on the way."

Hinata and Hanabi looked to each other and nodded before activating their eyes. They stayed where they were before simultaneously walking opposite of the guard post and pointing up a nearby tree.

"He is hiding in this tree." they both answered.

'_Whoa stereo Hyuugas!'_ Naruto thought to himself before nodding to himself. "Well the good news is he hasn't packed for the ends of the world yet and is well enough to travel. Now onto more important things…" he spoke aloud before a sly smile appeared on his face and he disappeared and reappeared where Hanabi had stood while she had taken his place.

Hinata looked to see that the singer had taken her sister's place at her side. Her face began to turn red as she remembered what had happened last night after Kiba's fight.

'_He is standing right next to me; HE is STANDING right NEXT TO ME, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!' _Hinata thought as Naruto slowly grabbed her hand that was still pointing at the tree and bought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand like a gentleman.

"My beautiful Miss Hyuuga," Naruto spoke getting her attention, "you have no idea the suffering I have endured as I began to count down the hours until we would meet again."

The group stood back and Choji pulled out a bag of chips which he shared with everyone, as the drama unfolded. Even Kiba snuck off his tree to join the gang in watching the show. Hanabi however was going through her travel sack looking for something.

'_Okay Hinata you can do this!' _she thought to herself as she tried to avert her eyes from his deep blue eyes,_ 'He does have such wonderful eyes, full of life and love and WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!'_

Naruto went on speaking drawing Hinata from her thoughts, "The way the Moon's light beamed of your flawless pale skin, the way your beautiful midnight hair seemed to soak up the lamps from inside the bar," he kissed her hand after the first compliment before grabbing and kissing her other hand after the second. "Your eyes… they shone like pearls in the fire so brightly that they mesmerized me the second you looked my way. The way you speak is like the most beautiful song to my ears that I am addicted to." He kissed both her hands this time before he slipped one hand around Hinata's waist and pulled her against his chest causing her to let out a small eep and she looked up into his eyes.

Her blush grew deeper as she realized how closer they were, _'OH DEAR GOD! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?' _She took a deep breath hoping to calm down but due to how close they were she got a deep whiff of his scent.

'_Oh my, he smells wonderful! I can smell the smoke from the bar last night mixing in with the smell of dirt and …. Is that ramen? It is something that I could- NO! BAD HINATA! BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS!' _

" I have fallen so deeply in love with you Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto spoke softly as though speaking to loudly would shatter whatever fragile thing they had going, "that I believe it was destiny you and I were to meet on this mission."

He slowly lowered his head his voice becoming quieter, "Let me prove to you that we belong together my beautiful Hyuuga-chan…"

Hinata though was having a million thoughts going through her head, _'OH GOD HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! DID I BRUSH MY TEETH THIS MORNING? IS MY HAIR OKAY? WHAT IF I SCREW UP! am I moving forward….. OH SWEET KAMI I AM!'_

After that last though Hinata's body went on full auto-pilot mode and just did what was natural to do in a situation like this. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to Naruto.

The rest of the genin, excluding Hanabi who had an evil gleam in her eyes, watched with abated breath. The different thoughts going through the males and females heads:

'_Go Hinata! Snag that hunk!'_ came from both Sakura and Ino's mind.

The males on the other hand were counting down the inevitable, _'Cock blocked in T minus 5…4…3…2…1….'_

And with a puff of smoke Naruto found himself kissing not the beautiful Hyuuga but a wooden, flat board with a handle covered in leather. "Huh?"

Then a chilling voice came from the other side of the board, "Tell me Uzumaki-san do you know how to play cricket?"

Naruto though was not thinking straight and confused decided to retort with a smart ass remark, "Cricket? Nobody understands Cricket kid. You have to understand what a Crumpet is in order to understand Cricket."

"Well then allow me to teach you!" Hanabi said in a sweet voice before she kicked Naruto in the jewels.

"OH Casey and Jones!" Naruto squeaked out as he crouched down holding his balls, then Hanabi swung the board upwards nailing Naruto in the face and sending him head first into an open trash container filled already to the brim with trash. As Naruto struggled to get himself out he caused the can to fall on its side. A low moan came from his mouth as he finally just lay there, still in the trash can.

"And another would be suitor bites the dust! Once again Hyuuga Hanabi shows us why she is the Kunoichi of the Year with her use of the Replacement technique to put the poor boy down and out!" Ino spoke into her hand pretending to hold a microphone. She then turned to Sakura who was mimicking her stance, "Forehead anything you would like to say?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Thank you Ino-pig. As we all know Hanabi cares deeply for her older sister and does all she can to protect Hinata's innocence from all boys. She currently has defeated a total of forty-nine wannabe boyfriends, our client becoming lucky number fifty, using a different number of weapons! From a carton of eggs to a kitchen sink and Plunger combo not one has stood a chance!"

"Thanks Forehead," Ino told her friend/rival before noticing Kakashi, Kurenai, and Team Seven's original client standing around the canned Uzumaki. "And it seems the judges are ready to make their scores known!"

Kurenai held a hand to her forehead as through already getting a headache, "Someone please tell me it's not gonna be like this the entire time?"

* * *

**Sorry for being gone for so long been folks! Been working hard, lost my job, found another job, having a girlfriend and spending time with her and her daughter all while trying to keep ERJ ProductionZ up and running.**

**Also got into pathfinder and am DMing games.**

**Also going back to College.**

**Trying to dust off my brain and produce more. This is just to try and get a feel of things and get back into the game.**

**But I'm Back Baby!**


End file.
